Journy to Toyko
by anime-drawer44
Summary: Disclaim:I do not own YYH.........Okay, well the four team mates must make it through a tough town in order to carry out a request. Find out what it is in chapter 3
1. Sakiro: The Master Vampire

"Well is this just great!" Yusuke said angrily as he turned toward to face Kuwabara and the others. You could see the anger in his eyes as he darkness fell before the hill.

"No need to get bent out of shape Urameshi." Kuwabara said

"The no-good monkey is right." Hiei stated turning to make a face at Kuwabara.

"Hiei, you know that's not very nice to say to a fellow team-mate." Kurama said with a snicker.

Over the valley you could hear the sound of rushing water hitting the hill top. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama reached the top of the hill to be greeted by a younger looking vampire. 

"Welcome to Screaming Blood Valley, my name is Sakiro." The vampire said.

"What the hell is Screaming Blood Valley?!" Kuwabara said quivering with fear.

"Oh, shut up you crying sissy." Hiei said in a snap. 

"Screaming Blood Valley is our world, where we vampire dine on the blood from dead bodies that have blood still dripping from their mouths. We share this world among those who have lost and depressed, like ghosts." Sakiro said with blood running down his face.

"Hey Urameshi, you'd fit in right here. I'll watch Keiko for ya." Kuwabara said with a twisty smile.

Yusuke moved through Kurama to reach Kuwabara. And with a blink of the eye Yusuke hit Kuwabara to the ground. 

"Ouch" screamed Kuwabara with pain " What the fuck was that for?" 

"You leave Keiko alone, you hear me!" Yusuke said in a angry voice.

"Seems like the Young and the Restless, huh Hiei?" Kurama said softly. 

Hiei nodded his head agreeing. 

"Well if you don't mind lets get moving we have to reach Tokyo before Thursday, and we only have two days to make 60 miles." Yusuke said eagerly. 

"I take it you'll be going around my city and I correct?" Sakiro asked.

"What the hell for?" Hiei snapped back at Sakiro

"Well I just thought you guys want a safe way to Tokyo." Sakiro answered Hiei

"Surely you are underestimating us." Kurama said with a smirk on his face.

"Really how about I'll give you full access to my city if one of you will face me now." Sakiro said with a laugh.

"Fine, I shall take you. I will only take a minute." Kurama said accepting his challenge. 

With those words Kurama pulled out the rose from behind his hair. 

"Ha, your going to use a fucking plant to defeat me? Ha, you won't stand a chance." Sakiro said contently. 

With the flick of his wrist Kurama's rose went into Rose Whip.

"Oh no, I'm really scared now! Look my legs are shaking." Sakiro said.

Sakiro leaped at Kurama who just stood there awaiting the pleasure to kill. 

"Flying blood fangs." Yelled Sakiro

Kurama smile. 

"Rose Whip Attack." Yelled Kurama

Blood flying, and pieces of Sakiro still in the air. 

"Damn it, and I just washed myself." Yusuke said. 

"Good job Kurama." Hiei said 

"Hmph, I could have done that just as easily." Kuwabara said. 

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara started toward Screaming Blood Valley. There was a straight path through but, they could see that it was full of drooling, unaware vampires who where just used as slaves. 

"Well, if we want to make it there faster we should go straight." Yusuke announced. 

"Urameshi, are you fucking crazy. We'll all die you psychopath!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Ha, just what a whining pussy would say." Hiei laughed. 

"Drop it shorty or I'll cut your head off and feed it to Byakko." Kuwabara yelled threateningly. 

" Aw, shut the hell up." Kurama yelled blowing his top. "You guys fight to damn much."

"Thanks Kurama, I was going to do that abut I figured one of us would have cracked." Yusuke said.

With Hiei and Kuwabara out in front of Yusuke and Kurama who where keeping guard to see if they started fighting again, walked into the city.


	2. Fighting The Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho 

******************************************************************************************

Yusuke and the others reached Screaming Blood Valley. Wall to wall zombie like creators awaited the flesh and blood of any who came into the village.

"Hey Urameshi can we stop to ask them for directions? I mean there are hundreds of people here can't we just ask one." Kuwabara asked achingly. 

"Kuwabara don't be such a damn sissy. What the hell is the matter with you?" Yusuke snapped back.

"You know what Urameshi, I'm getting sick and tired of you bossing me around like one of your toys. SO FOR ONCE WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!?" Kuwabara scream at Yusuke. 

"Pow" you could hear the sound of a breaking bone. Yusuke had gotten frustrated and punched Kuwabara in the face breaking his jaw.

"Well that shut'em up." Hiei exclaimed "I only wish that it was me who had done it."

__

"Well secretly something was going on. Yusuke didn't hate Kuwabara, but indeed the town had the effect on them. Soon, my village's power will turn that group against each other. And then they will destroy each other. Say good by the spirit detective." Thought a voice in a high rise tower watching over the city. "Whahahahahahaha." Came the next sound. 

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara all took he same route around the city. Taking each path like one another. Leading to dead ends, or just various ally-ways. 

"God-damn it, it's a fucking puzzle for fucks sake!" Kuwabara screamed a-load. 

"Geez Kuwabara what's with the language? You seem tense." Kurama said in a soft tone.

"Urameshi you tricked us. We could have gone straight but "oh no, lets not go straight it will be quicker to take side paths than to push through all them people." Well guess what Urameshi, it ain't! You bastard!" Kuwabara yelled.

Kuwabara was the first to be infected with the towns hatred. His deepest passions and secrets all let go. All the pain. With one punch hit to Yusuke it would surely knock him out. Yusuke dodged the blow and ran through the streets to the end of the city. 

"Finally we made it. Stupid people, we could have been her hours ago instead of taking the longer way around." Hiei exclaimed to Yusuke.

"Yes, if only we had gone straight." Kurama agreed. 

They saw the tower that was standing be forth them and walked right in. Kurama felt the walls.  
"Hey you guys, the walls are breakable." Kurama said gently. 

"I wonder why would the walls be made of breakable material?" Kuwabara asked.

"Probably to soft up the beating I'm going to give you." Hiei said jokingly 

"Kiss my ass small fry." Kuwabara said giving Hiei and evil look. 

"Bite me bitch." Hiei snapped back. 

__

"You know what, this seems a little weird. Yusuke and Kuwabara where going at it. Now Hiei and Kuwabara are going at it. Well, how come I'm not getting angry with anyone." Kurama wondered. 

"You guys, we have to get out this village. Can't you see it ripping our friendship apart." Kurama said sweetly. 

"What friendship you fruit-cake?" Yusuke snapped at Kurama.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurama said to Yusuke.

"Why don't you just go suck Hiei why your at it." Yusuke said angrily. 

Kurama started to blush as Hiei and Kuwabara starting fist fighting. 

"Ya, that's right. I saw you and Hiei have sex you little bitch." Yusuke said in addition. 

"What has gotten into you Yusuke?" Kurama said knowing what was going on. 

So in Kurama's heroic effort to save his friend's relationship, he gathered all his friends with the new power he had discovered. Using his brain to lift up his friends and busting through the wall he ran through on the other side. Surprisingly enough Kurama saw the sun. All the evil as been swept from his body, as well as the evil within his friends. 

"Gee, thanks Kurama. I owe you won. I hope that Hiei and Kuwabara weren't listening to our conversation." Yusuke said admitting his apology. 

"That's okay Yusuke, I don't think they heard a word. And besides you never saw that. It was only in your dreams. See I have this power where I can see into your mind. I new where you got that vision. You need to stop having your wet dreams Yusuke." Kurama said jokingly. Now it was Yusuke's turn to blush. 

"Sorry about that shorty, I didn't mean to start a fight with you." Kuwabara admitted. 

"Well maybe your not all bad your air-headed dumb-ass." Hiei said joking

Sweat dropped from Kurama's head and thought _"Thank God we where able to escape, other wise one of us could have died."_ Well now they only had 4 hours to go 30 miles. 

"I can't believe that little town we saw at the top of the hill turned out the be 30 miles long. Holy shit!" Kuwabara said.

"Well appearances and size are too totally different things." Kurama said smartly.

"What they hell are you talking about." Kuwabara said.

Well now they have to finish their Journey to Tokyo.


	3. Genkia an untold story

"I think where last Urameshi." Kuwabara said

"We're not lost we just can't find our way." Yusuke said

"Bold move there kid. We have 3 hours to get to Tokyo and yet we continue to goof off." Hiei said sharply 

"Hmph.." Kurama stated.

"Hmph what Kurama?" Yusuke asked

"Ain't this funny its still mourning." Kurama stated

"And your point is what…?" Yusuke said 

"Well some raises in the West and sets in the East right…" Kurama said

"Yeah, and common Kurama we ain't got all day." Kuwabara said coming into the conversation. 

"Well sense we had to go East, all we do is walk away from the sun." Kurama said without a stutter.

"Good thinking, what an idea." Yusuke complimented.

Well the boys walked away from the sun. Everything was going great, and nothing has happened for hours.

"I forgot why is it so important to get to Tokyo in the next hour?" Kuwabara asked forgetfully. 

"How can you not remember you big ape!?" Hiei snapped back

"Shove it shorty, I wasn't talk to you!" Kuwabara came back

"We need to reach Tokyo by 12:00 noon, is because Master Genkia needs us for something. She entered us into something. Well some shit like that, the hell if I know." Yusuke said.

"Oh, is that the reason?" Kurama asked without a clue

"You never got a letter!" Yusuke asked 

"Well, no but I did get a note saying meet your pals at the Hill Top." Kurama said with Hiei finishing the sentence. 

"Oh, well now you know why we are going to Tokyo." Yusuke added.

After a cut-throat 50 minutes they made it to Tokyo. With ten minutes to spare. 

"We could have been here soon if some people weren't slacking." Hiei said looking at Kuwabara

"You know I don't need your shit so leave me the fuck alone." Kuwabara snapped back hitting Hiei in the back of he head softly. 

"Can it you too." Yusuke said.

"Urameshi, me and Hiei are only messin around not need to go all commander on us." Kuwabara said

"What are you talking about I was joking." Hiei said in a whisper 

"What was that I couldn't hear you." Yusuke said 

"Oh, nothing just talking to myself." Hiei said.

"Alright, well might as well wait here for Genkia. I mean what else can we do." Kurama said. 

The 10 minutes went and came. And out of the shadow beyond a tree came a woman of 20. 

"Yusuke, don't you remember to always be on your guard?" Genkia said.

"Can it Grandma……Genkia?!" Yusuke asked.

"Yes it me you doff, now lets start training for the Dark Tournament." Genkia ordered. 

"And let the crying and wining end here. Only men and tough ones are going to make it into the Dark Tournament. You got that!." Genkia said looking about all the men

"Alright what ever you say." Yusuke said

"Nice to meet you Miss Genkia." Kurama said charmingly 

"I know who you are Kurama, as well as Hiei, and Kuwabara." Genkia said. "Well then again, I've known Kuwabara sense the day he walked into my dojo and made it to the finals. And be-side the point I was the masked fighter." Genkia said.

"But you died!" Yusuke questioned 

"No I didn't I dodge the attack and went into the trees making it seem like he won but well he didn't." Genkia explained. 

"I watched the rest of you guys fight. And you won, good job. But this next Tournament won't be so easy!" Genkia said. 

"Well I'm up to the challenge." Yusuke said

"Me too," Kuwabara said. "Nice to see you again by the way, Gosh I sure would and to get some of that!"

****

!!!SMACK!!! Genkia hit Kuwabara in he face

"Ouch" Kuwabara said achingly. 

"Well I'm in, you seem like a great person." Kurama said.

"I will be too, I guess." Hiei said.

"Then its settled, you can no longer leave, sense you all agreed to do this. Gekia said "Then lets get to work." 

Now, that Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei have made it to Tokyo and talked to Genkia what will happen. Will punishment and torture just be the center of the pain. 

"We have to push our very limits to see how much pain we can with stand." Genkia said.


End file.
